


Method In The Madness

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Cosmo Lavish's hospitalisation, Vetinari inspects his personal effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method In The Madness

It was an eyebrow-raising machine. An honest-to-gods eyebrow-raising machine, part of the belongings of Cosmo Lavish, and kept well out of his way now that he was in a secure hospital ward for people who wanted to be the Patrician and had lost whatever marbles they had in the first place because of it.

Vetinari examined the object in silence, turning it over and over in thin white fingers. It had cogs and a small, shiny brass handle to wind. There were evil-looking metal components sticking out of it.

For a moment – only a moment - Vetinari imagined Cosmo Lavish inflicting this machine on himself for hours on end every day, and felt a little sorry for his eyebrows.

Then he resolved to send the man a small mirror, and a note to the effect that practice made perfect.


End file.
